Talk:Headhunters
Untitled OOkay, However, while the IIs knew about Gray Team, it is mentioned that the Headhunters were a secret even to their peers. How this is done with the Headhunter training facilities on Onyx is unknown. By that, I think they mean, their personality, the actual people were a secret, like the loner at the school is a secret to his peers? DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 11:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :There was a specialist training facility on the other side of the planet.-- Forerun ''' 15:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Also Kurt, Lucy and Tom were '''OFFICIALLY classed as being KIA MIA. ONI have a habit of pretending their Spartans are dead, when in fact they aren't. : Shields/Armour I just reread Headhunters and couldn't see any proof of the Headhunter's armour having shields. I was skimming and may have missed something, if so can I get a page number for reference. I also believe that the headhunters were more than likely not using SPI. The armour was described as being "power armour" not semi-powered. SPI would presumably not have sufficient energy to run an av-cam system. With all the upgrades mentioned, and assuming they did in fact have shields, I would say it is more likely that Headhunters were given MJOLNIR Mk. V B, the same as Noble Team, based off the av-cam armour ability. Either this or some skunkworks variant similar to Team Black. Littlestag 13:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Armor FACTS There's been a lot of discussion going around about the armor worn by the S-III Headhunters, and I'd like this to be the place to discuss it. There are some facts that people seem to forget or misconstrue. So here they are: *There is absolutely no definite reference to whether the Spartans are wearing SPI or MJOLNIR armor. None. However, evidence certainly seems to be slanted towards the MJOLNIR side. *The armor is said to have shielding on page 164. It does not mention this elsewhere in the story though(Even when the supposed shields should be taking damage). Back in the Halo: Reach discussion archive, Subtank introduces the idea that the story could have possibly been talking about EMP shielding, but this theory is equally unconfirmed. *The armor is equpped with VISR mode, something that was described in the story as being field-tested by the Headhunter teams. This visual upgrade is known to be incorporated in to ODST and MJOLNIR MK.V helmets and their associated variants. *Roland's armor was equipped with an Active Camoflage unit designed by ONI that had its own power supply. It was easily attached directly on to his armor (this piece is very likely the exact same back-mounted piece of equipment in Halo Reach). It is NOT to be confused with the photo-reactive panels featured on SPI armor. DO NOT argue this point. A full discussion regarding this can be seen in the 2nd archive of the Halo: Reach talk page. Literally the only difference between this and the Reach unit is the usage time (four minute use, 15 minute recharge in the story) but this can be explained with the fact that for gameplay purposes, you can only go invisible for a small amount of time, thereby needing less recharge time as well. *The Headhunter armor was described as power armor. This may not seem like much evidence of anything at first glance, but common military terms define an extensive difference between semi-powered armor (SPI) and powered armor (Mjolnir). Powered armor uses power to amplify and accelerate a user's motions. If the headhunters had power armor, then this pretty much pegs the suit as a type of Mjolnir. I guess it could be Hayabusa Power Armor (laugh) but who knows. Semi Powered armor uses power throughout the suit, but not for locamotive purposes (powering the SPI's photo-reactive panel camoflage). This may be one of the biggest pieces of evidence for the Mjolnir connection. *The Headhunter "cover" image (showing SPI armor) that has been circulating on a few pages is nothing more than an art contest winner selected by Waypoint (ie, NOT canon). It has since been deleted. *Though the Mark II SPI is said to be more advanced than the Mark I, none of its advancements come close to the things associated with the Headhunter armor. Nor is any "advanced SPI" ever mentioned in Halo canon. Any mention of this is not canon. All in all, once can easily see that all features mentioned above are common with the Mjolnir seen in Halo Reach. Likewise, none of them have been seen with the SPI armor (though VISR mode and the Active Camo armor ability unit might possibly be compatible with SPI equipment. Theoretically. Maybe). The fact that mainline S-IIIs normally wore SPI is NOT enough evidence to overcome this large list of Mjolnir-related features. Yet, it is not my place to declare it canonically Mjolnir either. It's up the communtity, and ultimately the administrators of Halopedia. So go forth and discuss!--Nerfherder1428 22:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :The Headhunters fanart made by my good friend TDSpiral was selected by 343i for future editions of Halo Evolutions has been accepted as canon by them, and by obviousness, this wiki. As such this is indeed an enhanced variant of the standard Mk.I or Mk.II SPI worn by their unit-focused SPARTAN-III brethren. Why you need to have a multi-paragraph statement about a section that is less than paragraph long is quite unneeded. Thank you, have a good day, and end of discussion. ::I was just trying to be complete in order to accurately present the facts and reduce the number of uninformed additions to future debates. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I was just trying to do the job we're supposed to be doing: cleaning up the facts and discussing problems as a community. ::Other than that, I was not aware of the future selection by 343i for later editions. But even so, just because the selected art depicts an "advanced Spi" armor, does not neccessarily mean that it is deamed canonical. According to our current policy I mean. What I'm trying to say is that 343's choice to include it isn't the same as the picture coming from one of their artists. There was nobody checking for canon when it was drawn. They just accepted the picture, but not neccessarily the SPI armor as canon, as you have said. It would seem that they're just featuring come community artwork that they thought was the best. I mean no disrespect, I'm just trying to clear this up. --Nerfherder1428 22:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I agree completely with Nerfherder. The armour is more than likely a variant of the MJOLNIR Mk. V B as seen in Reach. As for the argument that the fanmade cover art has been accepted by 343i, firstly, art itself is open to the artist's interpretation. He was not told to draw them with SPI, it is simply what he imagined. His picture was the best in it's category and so it won. Imagine if 343i decided only canon accurate cover art was to be considered, a bad drawing of the Headhunters in MJONLIR would have beaten the good drawing in the wrong armour. Another point to consider is that cover art is not always canonically accurate, it's only the cover. The content of the book is what's important. Littlestag 14:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Headhunters Still Active? Does anyone know if the Headhunters are still active? I'm sure if they were, they would be kept under ONI instead of the new SPARTAN branch of UNSC because their job is covert assassination type stuff.